ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Reblarted
Reblorted is some special episode of BTSF i dont even know. Summary Ben 10 gets reblorgaforged! Plot Ben is chilling in the room watching tv with his product placement friends. (Ben): yo man this show sucks (Eggy): Bagawk. (Ben): What the hell eggy this is a really bad show (Eggy): buk buk (Ben): Literally no one likes this show you crap bird. Isn't that right Villager from the successful 2012 video game Minecraft? (Villager): Idk dude i just agree with whatever Al'Akir thinks. What do you think, 8 mana 3/5 Shaman Legendary Al'Akir the Windlord? (Al'Akir): WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDS (Beats By Dr. Dre): Nah man, I disagree. Personally I think you don't know crap. (Ben): Man I agree with Beats by Dr. Dre, his opinions are almost as quality as himself. (Master Chief): Meh this is really bad screw what anyone says The camera pans out and we see they're watching static on the TV. Suddenly the phone rings! (Ben): ILL GET IT (transform) SNARE-OH Snare-Oh pulls himself to the phone, arriving at the phone in the kitchen. He holds the phone with his wrap arm thingies. (Snare-Oh): hi there (Cartoon Network Executive): Hello Ben, I'm an executive from the behalf of Cartoon Network, and we need to set a meeting to discuss your shows future. When can you- THEME SONG (Carton Network Executive): -meet with us? (Ben): idk i have nothing going on in my life at all at the moment so today at like 6 pm? (Cartoon Network Executive): Sure, see you there. (hangs up) (Al'Akir The Windlord): WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDS (Ben): Just some cartoon network guy idk. I have a meeting today at 6 with them, wanna come with me and be my entourage? (Villager): Yeah sure dude (Eggy): Bagawk. Gwen and Kevin walk into the house. (Gwen): Goddammit Kevin he did the stupid product placement friends again with TV. (Ben): Idk about you but Beats by Dr. Dre is the only stupid product placement friend I'll ever need. (Beats): Thanks man, I appreciate your love and support. 15 HOURS LATER Ben is cruising down town with Rook, Eggy and Beats by Dr. Dre. (Rook): I wonder what this is about Ben Dude. (Ben): Probably getting promoted or something idk The entourage walk into the cartoon network offices, taking the elevator to the floor with the meeting. They enter an office room thing with some dude sitting in front of them. (Exec): Hello Ben, my name is Heinrich Meinshaft, and I'm here to break the news for you. You're getting rebooted. (Ben): what (Heinrich): You're getting rebooted Ben, we're making a new Ben 10 show. (Ben): what's this reblooting (Heinrich): We're gonna do a new show, where you're gonna be 10 again and start from the beginning. New animation style and everything. (Ben): whats gonna happen to me tho (Heinrich): Nothing really, you're just gonna continue existing I guess but we're gonna air the reborgered show instead of BTSF. (Ben): Oh ok. Nice painting btw. (Heinrich): Thanks thats mine, I always wanted to be a painter even though I failed art school. (Ben): Wow ok, just don't start WWII out of rage or something haha They left the office. SEVERAL WEEKS LATER Ben is at a house party at Gwen's house, spinning on his head as Echo Echo in the kitchen. Rook comes up to him. (Rook): Hey Ben, what has happened with the reböot during the past several weeks? (Echo Echo): Yeah they're supposed to air it tonight actually conveniently (Rook): That really is convenient! Ben's phone started beeping, and he rushed into the living room. (Echo Echo): MY SHOW (reverts) (Ben): EVERYONE MY NEW SHOW IS STARTING GATHER AROUND Everyone came to the living room to see the redooted Ben 10 series as it went on air. After 10 minutes of commercials. (Gwen): Isn't this supposed to be about how Ben got the Omnitrix or something? Why is this about some weird water monster? (Ben): Eh this could turn out good. After 40 minutes to watch a 10 minute episode because america, everyone silently reflected on their sins. Ben is in shock. (Ben): wh what is this what is going on (Villager): I think you've been Teen Titans Goed dude (Kevin): More like power puff girls reboot. Ben started shaking violently. (Rook): Uh oh. (Eggy): Bak. (Ben): AHHHHHHH WHY IS THE ANIMATION CRAP WHAT IS THIS NEWGROUNDS WHAT IS THIS FORCED MORAL MESSAGE IN 10 MINUTES WHY FORCE A MORAL MESSAGE IN A 10 MINUTE EPISODE WHY DOES GRAMPA MAX LOOK LIKE GRAMPA 50S CARTOON WHAT IS THIS NEW ALIEN WHY NOT ADD WATER HAZARD WHY AM I BEING TEEN TITANS GOED WHY AM I 18 AND STILL WRITING BEN 10 FAN FICTION WHAT HAPPENED TO STINKFLY AND WILDVINE WHY ARE THEY HUMANOID AND POOP WHY IS UPGRADE PURPLE WHERE IS WILDMUTT AND WORST OF ALL HEATBLAST GOES UNDERWATER AND DOESNT DIE AHHHHHH (transform) TOASTFREAK! Toastfreak broke through the ceiling of the house with jets of butter and dashed out, flying at very high sppeed (Grandpa Max): Mmm butter. (Rook): We have to stop him before he does something stupid! Come on, product placement entourage! (Beats): I can't leave a good friend of mine in potential danger! Let us go friendos! They got into the Prototruck and drove. Meanwhile Toastfreak was flying towards CN headquarters, and blasted into a meeting. (Toastfreak): HEINRICH YOU PIECE OF CRAP YOU RUINED MY SHOW (Heinrich): Not as far as we're concerned. We've had 6 million on the nielsen rating for the first time since 1945! (Toastfreak): BUT THE HARDCORE BEN 10 AUDIENCE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Toastfreak shot butter at the executives, who pulled out laser guns and shot Toastfreak. Toastfreak went into an aroma form and dodged them, but was hit by a rogue fart. Toastfreak fell to the ground. (Toastfreak): YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS (Heinrich): You can't stop this operation Ben. We've already ordered 20 episodes. We'll be rich in nein time! Muhahaha! Toastfreak fired butter at the execs who started eating it. Heinrich didn't eat it tho. (Heinrich): I am not a fat american like these other executives Ben! I do not fall for these tricks! Heinrich pulled out a long knife and cut Toastfreak. (Toastfreak): AHH (reverts) crap (Heinrich): Now, we sue. This shall be the final solution! And frankly, you do not have a chance! (Ben): NOOO Rook and friends came in the Proto-Truck. (Rook): Ben! Heinrich isn't who you think he is! He's actually an evil historical dictator and warlord! (Ben): What? (Heinrich): Yes Ben Tennyson, I am in fact... (rips off clothes) GENGHIS KHAN! GASP (Ben): YOU RUINED MY SHOW GENGHIS KHAN! (Genghis Khan): Ben Tennyson, you have no chance vs my mongolian riders! The wall behind them blew up as like a lot of riders broke through and started throwing spears. (Ben): AHH (Rook): COME BEN Rook grabbed Ben as they went into the Proto Truck. (Ben): Thanks for saving me, Beats by Dr. Dre, you're a real quality friend! (Beats): No problem dude. (Ben): I love you man. Genghis Khan started riding with his mongolian riders through whatever city CN headquarters is, throwing spears and shooting arrows at the prototruck. One of them hit the Proto-Truck, and it crashed to the ground. (Genghis): Ha ha ha! (Ben): You won't laugh once I transform into- (transform) GRAVATTACK! The mongol horde will lose again to the power of GRAVITY! The mongol horde crashed to the ground, except for Genghis Khan. (Genghis): I laugh at your gravity powers, ha ha ha, for I have an incredibly strong posture! He roundhouse kicked Gravattack into a nearby building. Gravattack threw the building at Genghis, who blocked it with his shield. Gravattack lifted him up in the air and threw him towards a conveniently placed beach. (Genghis): RIDERS! The mongol horde got up and started carrying Ben and the crew towards the beach. (Eggy): Bagawk! (Beats): Oh no! (Genghis): Now, near the beach, my water powers are unstoppable, Ben Tennyson, and I shall reblorgafoob your show as I like! Genghis conjured a tidal wave to hit Ben, who reverted to human. (Ben): I have the perfect alien to deal with you, Genghis! (transform) WATER HA-OVERFLOW! Woah I can use reblutraboot aliens! Screw Waterhazard and Ripjaws! Overflow propelled himself with water jets and shot water at Genghis Khan's face. They had a waterfight thing with water swords, and Genghis was losing. (Genghis Khan): Impossible, I am the strongest water mage alive! (Overflow): Reboot this. Overflow shot water through the sand which curved up and hit Genghis in his face propelling him to the sky (Genghis): YOU HAVENT HEARD THE LAST OF ME BEN TENNYSON!!! (Overflow): wow ok (Rook): Nice job Ben, but what about these angry mongol riders? (Overflow): idk the product placement crew can deal with them they havent really fought or anything this episode (Al'Akir): WIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDS Al'Akir smashed into a rider, losing his divine shield, then smashing again. (Al'Akir): LIKE SWATTING INSECTS Eggy shot bombs from his butt probably Beats beat them up Villager shot emeralds? I dunno 1 MONTH LATER Ben is chilling, as he hears a knock on the door. (Ben): (transform) SMARTYPANTS He telekinetically ripped the door out, to see a squad of police cars outside. (Police Officer): Ben, you're being sued. (Smartypants): OH NO LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME FOR (transform) JURY DUTY! Jury Duty made the lawsuit go away with lawyer powers or whatever idk THE END Aliens Used * Snare-Oh * Echo Echo * Toastfreak * Gravattack * Overflow * Smartypants * Jury Duty Characters * Ben * Eggy * Villager * Master Chief * Al'Akir the Windlord * Beats by Dr. Dre * Rook * Grandpa Max * Kevin Villains * Genghis Khan * The Mongolian Horde = Category:Parodies Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Episodes